Multiply. $ 5\times 1\dfrac{3}{4} ~=~ $
Solution: First, let's rewrite $1\dfrac3{4}$ as a fraction. Then, we can multiply. $\phantom{=} 5 \times 1\dfrac{3}{4}$ $ = 5 \times \dfrac{7}{4} $ $ $ [How do we write a mixed number as a fraction?] $=\dfrac{5\times 7}{4}$ $=\dfrac{35}{4}$ The product, in lowest terms, is $\dfrac{35}{4}$. We can also write this as $8\dfrac34$.